<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fan Art] The Great Misérables Bake Off by Ravin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545866">[Fan Art] The Great Misérables Bake Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin'>Ravin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for The Great Misérables Bake Off. A Les Misérables/Great Brittish Bake Off fic, written by kjack89 and podfic-ed by oakleaf, sammysidle, christchex, meanttobeclever, Jetainia, TheLordOfLaMancha, Ceewelsh, Rindle, sunlightsymphony, Goldcat, Ravin, Gondolinpod, and Liquid_Lyrium.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fan Art] The Great Misérables Bake Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629113">Crown of Thorns Extra: A Meeting in the South Downs</a> by crownofthornspod.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034081">[Podfic] The Great Misérables Bake Off by kjack89</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh">Ceewelsh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex">christchex</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod">Gondolinpod (Gondolin)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods">Jet_pods (Jetainia)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium">Liquid_Lyrium</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever">meanttobeclever</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf">oakleaf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods">Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle">Rindle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysidle/pseuds/sammysidle">sammysidle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony">sunlightsymphony</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha">TheLordOfLaMancha</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616307">The Great Misérables Bake Off</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89">kjack89</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   
</p>
<p>The original cover artist, whose work I used above (the picture inside my play bill cover) is Liquid_Lyrium.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when I get bored and scroll through Tumblr.</p>
<p>I'm tagging this as inspired by the Tumblr post that inspired the artwork, if you were wondering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>